


Clarity

by Adri_K



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, the jedi exile is mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_K/pseuds/Adri_K
Summary: 1k of Revalek nonsense that no one asked for but here it is anyway.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak & Revan, Alek | Darth Malak/Female Revan, Alek | Darth Malak/Revan
Kudos: 28





	Clarity

Zhae woke up to loud, insistent banging on her door. She nearly tripped in her baggy nightgown as she got out of bed and made her way to the door. She allowed herself one long yawn before she reached for the door’s controls. She was the Supreme Commander, after all, whoever had the nerve to bother her in the middle of the night could wait a few moments. The sharp light streaming in from the corridor blinded her when the door opened, but she could still recognize the silhouette of the man standing in front of her. She could recognize him anywhere.

‘Squint…?’ She rubbed her eyes. 'What brings you here at this wonderful hour of fucking bedtime?’

Alek held up a datapad. 'You tell me,’ he said as he pressed it against Revan’s chest. He pushed past his friend while she read it.

The datapad contained a memo letting Alek know that someone else has been assigned to complete a recon mission to Eres III, a planet that reportedly was a target of the Mandalorians. He volunteered to investigate and initially Zhae agreed to send him there.

'Ugh… For the love of…’ Revan closed the door and turned to face Alek. He stood with his arm crossed and even though only a portion of his face was illuminated by the starlight beyond the window of the room, Zhae could clearly see his frustration distorting his features. 'Do you really think this is the right time to discuss this?’

'Would you prefer we talked in front of your generals?’

Zhae sighed. 'So that’s how it’s going to be…’ She tossed the datapad to the bed. 'What do you want me to say, Squint? I had some new intel coming in and I had to make some adjustments to the plan. And you’ve been informed well in time, so what is your problem, really?’ She crossed her arms as well. She was tired, annoyed, but she needed to show him that two could play such a game.

'Nothing, of course. You sidelined me at the last moment - again - what problem would I possibly have with that?’ He asked sarcastically. Zhae hated that. She never thought it was something that suited him. 'Just tell me one thing: who are you sending in my stead?’ Alek stepped closer to her. Revan wondered if that was supposed to be intimidating.

'General Vehn,’ she gave him her answer plain and simple. Alek scoffed but to Zhae’s surprise, she saw something in his gaze that she couldn’t place. It almost looked like heartbreak.

'You’ve grown really fond of her,’ he said, hushed, as if he didn’t believe his own words.

'She’s talented, smart and ruthless. Just the kind of person I can trust with these missions.’

'I see,’ Alek nodded a few times, trying to hide his sorrow. 'You used to trust me too. I miss that.’

Revan’s heart sank. The accusation hurt her more than she would have ever guessed. 'What the hell are you talking about?’ She spoke with gritted teeth, trying to keep her cool composure.

'You know exactly what I mean!’ Alek raised his voice. 'Ever since the Mandalorians… captured me, you’ve been holding me back.’

Zhae didn’t answer. His words brought back memories of fear, pain and loss she felt while she searched for him. The power of those feelings convinced her to… re-examine some things about herself and Alek. And most of all, she had to face the reality of what he meant to her - the reality she has been denying for far too long. She thought she could keep up the facade but Revan had to realize what that cost her.

'I have been wondering if this was coddling on your part,’ Alek went on, 'or you merely didn’t trust me anymore. It seems I got my answer,’ he stepped towards the door, past Zhae.

'Squint, it’s not what you think it is,’ she called out after him.

'Then what is it?’ Alek turned back to her. 'Explain it to me, Zhae, because I no longer know what to make of us.’

'I… I don’t know either,’ Revan ran her hand along her messy hair, ignoring her horns lightly scratching her skin. The war granted her clarity about her affections but at the same time she yearned for the days when love was clouded in the simplicity of delusions.

'How reassuring,’ Alek rolled his eyes at her and turned towards the door again.

Zhae let out a grunt and cursed herself for what she was about to say. 'Oh, you big, dumb… just sit down so I can kiss you!’ She cried out and pointed at her bed.

Alek stopped in his tracks. He stood motionless for a few moments then looked at Zhae again, stunned. That was enough to convince her that she made a mistake.

'Or… you can go, I guess,’ she let her hand drop, but she couldn’t look away from him.

She watched as his expression softened ever so slightly and he started walking towards her bed. She felt a sigh of relief forming inside her that couldn’t escape her. Alek sat down and waited for her next step. Two could play such a game. Zhae chuckled softly at the thought as she approached him. She took his face in her hands and caressed him with her thumb. She leaned in for a soft but shallow kiss.

Alek, however, met her with a craving that surprised Revan. He reached for her hips and pulled her on his lap as he deepened the kiss.

'I need you, Squint,’ Zhae whispered against his lips once they broke the kiss. 'I trust you more than anyone. I’m trusting you with my soul.’

'I love you,’ Alek replied. 'In some ways… I think I always have but the war…’

'The war put things in perspective.’

He answered with a faint smile and a barely visible nod.

'I love you too,’ Revan confessed before locking lips with her best friend again, enjoying the feeling of his touch as well as the comfort that clarity granted them both.


End file.
